


Hiruhoshi nation, come get y'all crumbs

by milkandleafs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Post Time-Skip, Rimming, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandleafs/pseuds/milkandleafs
Summary: The horny gland: Come on, it's 1 am, time to write porn againMe: yes honey...Fr tho this was an intrusive thought I had one night.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Hoshiumi celebrating men in skirts

Korai was in heaven. They had just won their game against the Green Rockets and Sachirou had even come in person to watch and now he got to have a happy ending to his night. Sachirou’s arms and legs were tied to the chair and he was in a  _ skirt _ and Korai was kneeling on a pillow with his head between Sachirous muscled thighs, under the  _ skirt  _ that Sachirou wore  _ just for him.  _

His partner’s arms strained against the padded cuffs when Korai pressed a kiss against his cock that was straining against the  _ panties _ Sachirou wore under the skirt. The wet spot on the front of the lacey material expanded as he pressed kisses to the shaft. When Sachirou’s cock got somehow harder, Korai stopped paying any attention to it and moved to his sensitive inner thighs, licking and nibbling, eliciting gasps out of the taller man. When Korai sucked a hickey close to the spot where his thigh and his groin joined, he choked out a gasp.

“Korai! D-don’t-- Ah!” 

The white-haired man pulled his head out from under the pleats of the skirt with a smirk. 

“Don’t what Sachirou? You want me to stop?”

Sachirou was barely coherent enough to glare, but he tried his damn best. “You know what I mean.”

The shorter man’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “Actually, I don’t! Use your words Sachirou.”

“Stop teasiiiiiiing” his words slurred as Korai bit down hard on the soft skin of his thigh. He licked over the bruised skin in apology and moved to his other thigh, sucking hickeys and placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses followed by gentle nips. Sachirou’s breath was coming in pants now as his hips made abortive thrusts in an attempt to get Korai to attend to his neglected, drooling cock. 

Korai obediently pulled the twitching member out of the lace and blew on the tip, drawing a whine from the man above him. He could barely see, his only illumination being the bit of light coming through the white fabric of the skirt, but he could watch the precome drool steadily from the tip of the cock in his hands.

“Korai,  _ do something _ !” At Sachirou’s plea, Korai began lapping at the head, focused on this task as he focused on every other. The attention placed on his cockhead clearly pleasured Sachirou, but it wasn’t enough. Sachirou begged for “ _ more Korai, more, please!”  _ and Korai tsked. 

“It never really takes much to get you to beg like that, huh? So greedy.” 

Sachirou collected himself enough to fire back, “Maybe it’s because I’m not a stubborn little brat who would rather die than admit that I like something.” 

In retaliation, Korai pinched an already bruised part of his thigh and took his whole cock in his mouth. 

Sachirou screamed. Nowhere close to quietly either. His hips bucked into Korai’s mouth and his thighs struggled to close. 

The other man struggled to hold down his wildly thrusting hips and he emerged from the skirt once again, finding Sachirou beet red with tears leaking out of his eyes. 

“Sachirou, calm down. Tell me your color.”

He could barely gasp out “green” before Korai dove back in and completely dedicated himself to sucking him off, making obscene slurping sounds. 

After barely 4 minutes, Sachirou was arching his back and crying out again as he came inside Korai’s mouth. He slumped limply, riding out the aftershocks and gaining feeling back in his legs after his mind-melting orgasm. Korai got him all cleaned up and uncuffed and patiently waited for him to recuperate.


	2. Hirugami's revenge >:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hirugami loves eating ass, especially when it's Hoshiumi's... on his face.

Nearly 20 minutes later, Korai was impatient. He knew Sachirou had long ago recovered enough to walk, he was just biding his time to do… something. While these thoughts whirled around his head, Sachirou stood up with a smirk on his face. Korai knew what that meant and began running, his large boyfriend chasing right after him.

Chasing a little man around a relatively small apartment was surprisingly tiring and right when Korai thought he was gonna tap out, Sachirou took a shortcut and grabbed the smaller by the waist, carrying him to the bedroom like a sack of potatoes. To Korai’s credit, he fought the whole way there, but no amount of thrashing could keep Sachirou from claiming his prize. Korai found himself bodily thrown on the bed on his back with Sachirou bearing down on him, still dressed in nothing but a skirt. Korai’s laugh following this observation only seemed to make the other man more hungry and he quickly removed the white-haired man’s clothes. 

Fully expecting Sachirou’s to fuck him ‘til he saw stars, Korai was rather surprised to see Sachirou lay on his back on the bed.

“Sit on my face.” A simple order somehow said without an ounce of embarrassment. Korai was quick to obey and settled his hips on the other’s face, with his hole positioned over the taller’s mouth. 

“Sachirou, are you sure? Are you gonna be able to breathe?” His answer came when Sachirou pulled down his hips, seating the smaller man fully on his face and laving long strokes of his tongue over the other’s hole.

Korai very clearly wasn’t expecting this, with the way he pitched forward and loudly moaned. He could  _ feel  _ Sachirou’s grin and the amused huff ghosting across his hole before the man went back to licking and sucking his holy and the area around it.

He arched his back and grinded, trying and failing to get Sachirou to do more, open him up more. The other only laughed and slapped his ass and he realized that this was revenge for the teasing he had done earlier. But in Korai’s opinion, it just wasn’t fair, so he smacked Sachirou’s chest and grunted for him to ‘hurry it the fuck up Sachirou”.

Snickering at the poorly hidden desperation, Sachirou speared his tongue into the other’s hole, drawing a near shriek from the man on top of him.

He continued to eat Korai’s ass with vigor, licking and sucking the rim and laving his tongue over the inside of his ass. Korai was trying not to move too much, he could tell, but was quickly losing control as the noises leaving his mouth became incredibly desperate. Sachirou could feel the steady drizzle of precome on his chest when Korai gave in and started rocking his hips back onto the tongue inside him. 

Sachirou ate him out until his jaw cramped, but he refused to stop until Korai came. He knew it would come soon, and was given little warning when Korai spilled all over Sachirou’s chest with a reedy whine. 

Rubbing his jaw, Sachirou sat up from where he’d been laying for the better part of an hour. “Ah, was that good Korai?”

His only answer was a grumpy mumble from the man laying bonelessly beside him. He quickly wiped them both down and crawled into bed where Korai curled into his chest and quickly fell asleep.

Sachirou kissed the crown of his head and fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a slave to my libido
> 
> follow twt: [@milkandleafs](https://twitter.com/milkandleafs?s=20)


End file.
